1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security alarm systems and more particularly to a concealed remote activator for use in conjunction with such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security in various settings has become increasingly a problem. All merchants are experiencing an increase in robberies and such is particularly noticeable in banks, convenience stores and other businesses particularly those providing service to the public during late night and early morning hours. Various attempts have been made to provide security particularly by providing alarms which may be activated by an attendant or clerk on duty at the business facility.
Many such alarm systems include a digital communication module which when activated transmits digital signals which may be enhanced by transponders and then transmitted either by radio signals or over a telephone line link to a central station, the police or other security personnel. To activate any of the presently known security alarm systems requires a positive movement by the person on duty to press a switch either by hand or foot. Obviously, such physical movement by such person is readily noticeable to the robber. When such movement occurs, the robber may, in retaliation, inflict physical harm upon the person.